


Mornings

by ZoeSong



Category: C.B. Strike (TV), Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: Two playful mornings with Cormoran and Robin.





	1. Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).

> This was inspired by another story in which Strike is smoking in the window of his flat. But I can’t find my notes as to the name of it, so my apologies to that author. If someone knows which one I mean, please post it in the comments so I can credit them. Thanks!
> 
> And thanks to Lulacat for trying to help me identify the story and author.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin is not so shy.

~~

Strike was up early, smoking on the window ledge, pondering a case. It was one of those bright summer mornings when the sun made its presence known much earlier than was decent for people who worked as late as he and Robin did. He needed a smoke desperately.

As he had done many a morning, he cast his gaze at the bed, which was his preferred view compared to what could be seen from the window. 

It was what was _in_ the bed that made it his preferred view. He stole glances at Robin’s sleeping form between taking puffs and flicking ash out the window. She was only partially covered by the duvet as he’d left it when he stole out of bed, and he enjoyed the curve of her leg as it peeked out of the covers.

By the time he’d finished his cigarette, Strike was thinking about other parts of Robin that he wanted to see before they got up to face what was slated to be a very busy day at the office. He knew Robin would prefer it if he didn’t have smoke on his breath, so he thought he’d brush his teeth before getting back into bed with her. 

Glancing towards the loo, he realized that he’d left his prosthesis and the crutch on the other side of the bed. He smiled, remembering how he’d ended up on the wrong side of the bed. He contemplated hopping to the loo, but hated that Robin was likely to wake up and see him doing so. There was no hurry, so he just sat there pondering.

Robin stirred as she felt the cool morning air on her leg. She turned and saw Cormoran sitting on the windowsill looking across the room. A faint hint of cigarette smoke lingered in the room, but he was empty-handed now. She wondered if he was deciding whether to have another fag. Then she realized his dilemma: she was on his side of the bed. “Are you plotting how to get over there without one of these?” she said, indicating the crutch and the prosthesis.

He gave her one of his quirky looks. 

She smirked back at him. 

He gave her a mock glare and said, “Are you disrespecting me and my gimpy leg?” 

She continued to smirk at him. “No, I’m just disrespecting _you_. I have the greatest respect for your gimpy leg.” And she giggled.

Strike chortled back at her. 

Robin suddenly gave him a devilish look and scampered out of bed to get his crutch. This gave Strike a great view of her arse, which he admired appreciatively until she turned and caught him looking. “Cormoran!” she protested.

“What? I can’t admire the scenery?”

She giggled again, tossed the crutch over to the far side of the bed, and slipped back under the covers, pulling them up to her chin. “March yourself in there and clean those teeth or I might just get dressed and go out.”

He gave her a mock salute and made his way carefully across the room to the loo. 

When he came out, he found her out of bed in her robe, and he gave a groan of disappointment. 

But she flashed him a flirty grin. “Just popping into the loo to do my teeth too.” She brushed his hip on his good side as she passed. “Can’t have morning breath if you don’t.”

They had a very busy morning indeed.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also inspired by the memory of how early the sun comes up in London during the summer. I live much further south than that in Southern California, so while we get plenty of sun, it's never light as early as 4am! We were awakened by the sun in our top floor rented condo while in London and it made me think of Strike's flat upstairs from his office.


	2. Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robin is shy. Another slice of life; sort of a replay of Ch. 1 with a different twist.

~~

It was another of those bright summer mornings, and Robin was awakened by the light, the smell of smoke, and the sound of a truck rumbling by. She opened her eyes and saw that Cormoran was sitting on the window ledge, smoking. And staring at her. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at her.

She wasn’t ready to get up, but she was desperate for the loo. Yet there he was, essentially leering at her with that rakish smile of his, and despite their passionate night together, she didn’t like to get out of bed naked in front of him in broad daylight. She glanced about for her robe and groaned to realize that it must be in its usual place on the hook behind the bathroom door.

She turned to him, coveting the shirt he was wearing loosely. “A gentleman would lend me his shirt.”

“A gentleman wouldn’t be waiting for a nice view of your arse.”

Her jaw dropped in surprise, then she put on a mock look of indignation. “Hmmpf!” Just as she started to gather the duvet around her, he smirked and tossed her his shirt.

She accepted it demurely and turning away from him, slipped it on, ignoring his chuckles from behind her. Walking with as much dignity as she could, considering that her legs were bare and that the breeze threatened to lift the shirttail, she crossed to the bathroom. 

When she returned, Cormoran was already back in bed, eyeing her suggestively. She clutched the shirt around her and wondered why had she not remembered to grab her robe whilst in the bathroom. 

Carefully climbing into the bed and under the covers, she slipped the shirt off and let it drop to the floor beside her. 

As soon as Robin had made herself comfortable, Strike lifted the duvet and stole a good look at her. She squealed and tried to cover herself, but he intervened by grabbing her and giving her a big kiss. 

As the kiss began to lead to other things, Robin stole a peek at Cormoran. “No fair. You have pants.”

He glanced down at his boxers. “That can be easily remedied.”

The pants soon disappeared and a busy morning ensued.

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Britain, “pants” means underwear, not trousers (in case there are other Americans for whom the term sounds odd as it did for me the first time I heard it used that way).


End file.
